Black and White
by beepchoc
Summary: There's something wrong with the whole situation. It just seems so surreal,as if it might be a dream.Or maybe theres more secrets than the eye can see .... Sister fic
1. Such a twisted introduction

**A.n- **So yeah its back again,modified and tweaked. Not alot to say but i will say I'm looking for a beta.Want to help then PM me. thanks

**Disclaimer- **Don't own nothing except my imagination.

The Winchester family used to be happy. They were until Mary Winchester, mother and wife was taken from them by something. The night that happened triggered a list of events.The way John Winchester changed was one. How he changed his children was another.From sweet innocent youngsters to hunters.

Their youngest child was Sam. His parents had already called him Samuel Dean from the moment they knew he would be their child. He was six months old when the tragedy took place. unbeknown to his parents Sam would not live a normal life. Sam was the one with the brains. At the age of one his parents knew he would be the one that got on well in life. His eyes were a lovely brown, to match his hair and his mother would be mesmerized by the puppy dog looks he gave. Sometimes they led to sticky situations. Mary didn't mind these. She loved the attention Sam got her. And the attention Sam got himself. She couldn't be happier.

The oldest, Dean Andrew Winchester was the ladies man. Even at four, young girls would want to be his friend and hold his hand. Dean lapped at the attention and he was popular. Every day a new friend would come home with Mary and her sons for tea, to then be replaced by another. Mary never tired of this. It was a great way to make friends with other mothers. Mary loved her oldest child, she loved how his hair went, she loved how he acted and she appreciated that he was their for her. Helping her with Sam and cleaning. He was such a loving child. That soon changed. If only she knew he would grow up to be a person full of rage,admiration to his job.

Kimberley Louise Winchester was not a child of Mary or John. Her hair was a deep brunette and her eyes were gray in color. She looked nothing like the Winchester sons. Her real name had been Jade Parker until John took her in a year after the incident. He remembered that night clearly. The fact that he had dawned a child without knowing it. Drinking was the solution and it was more than a few times that he woke with a hangover. This time shocked him. In his state he thought he was seeing things as a five year old Dean cradled a young baby.

"Someone left her on the doorstep. She was cold."Dean whispered, rocking the young child slowly in his small arms.

"Do you know who Dean?" John had asked, shocked to see his son taking to someone so easily.

"No but they left you a note. It has your name on it so the baby must be for you.Is she a present?"Dean lay the child on the floor and stood up slowly,taking a note from his pocket. He walked over to John and passed him the note before walking back over to the girl and picking her up once again.

"She had a basket with her. To sleep in. And a bottle but she drank that. She was hungry. Can we keep her?"John grimaced at the question but didn't answer his son for he had begun to read the letter.

_John. _

_Don't be alarmed. You Don't know me but I know you. I have seen you around with your two sons and I cant help but to admire them. You have done well for yourself. After some research I found out about your wife. I must say I'm sorry. You're probably confused by now as to why I'm writing to you. The reason is that I lost my wife in a house fire,the same as you did yours to be precise. Unfortunately I still have my daughter. I never did once love the child seeing as she might not be mine. So I thought that seeing how well you cope with your children I would pass on my daughter to you. Don't worry she is no trouble. Her name is Jade but I know you will change it.I know what you do. She is six months old. I know you have it in your heart to take her in and love her. I hope you do because i just cant right now. _

_Farewell John._

"So can we keep her?"Deans voice snapped John back to his sense and he looked from his son to the baby in his arms. He saw wisps of her brown hair and watched as she grasped onto one of Deans finger.

"Can I hold her?"John asked his son. Dean stood up slowly and walked over to his father. John took the baby from the boys small arms and peered at the baby. He smiled slightly and let his guard slip as the baby snuggled into his warmth. In response John held her closer.

"How about you go make her a drink of milk. You know the ones you make for Sammy. And while your at it check on your brother. He's sure to be awake."

"Does that mean we get to keep her?"Dean asked, looking at his father closely.

"Yep. We are."Dean squealed at the news before running off to follow his fathers orders. John meanwhile looked again at his new daughter,accepting her as one of his own. Knowing Mary would be pleased.

That very day John packed him and his family up and took off,stopping only for food. He left his old life behind the day he received the gift,his daughter Kim and went on for more. To find the thing that did all this to change his life.

The going was tough for the next few years. Having two young children with nothing but a year between them was a task. What with the hunting their was many a time when John thought that he couldn't do it. Of cause he managed and as the years went by he almost forgot that one child did not carry his blood. She had a strong relationship with both her brothers and could rely on them greatly. Until she found out the truth. John cringed whenever he thought of that day. How his daughter had reacted.

"Dad. You got some explaining to do. Because I was thinking and Mom died before I could have been born. Why did they get it wrong?" A thirteen year old Kim asked her father.

"Well here's the thing."John had sat his daughter down and explained everything to her,from her appearance and to her real father. Afterwards she had jumped away from him,wanting to let her anger out.

"What do you mean i was adopted?"She asked,looking at her father in such a way he got chills.

"Well one day you just . . turned up. On the doorstep. Please Don't be mad Kim."Dean had butted in,trying to grab at his sister. In a moment of fury she had punched him,causing him to cuss.

"I cant be. It doesn't make sense. Why in the hell did you look after me?"She shouted.

"I had no other choice. I couldn't have left you on the doorstep."John remembered how he looked at Kim,with sympathy in his eyes.

"So you mean you didn't want me. Why didn't you leave me then. I would have been better off alone."

"I did what was right. I think of you now as my daughter,because you are. So stop fussing and hurry up and pack."

"What the hell is wrong with you. I just found out I'm frigging adopted and all you care about is leaving. You're a pathetic father. **I hate you**!"Kim had screamed that last line before walking out, slamming the door in the process. John stood,stunned at her words before directing Dean to run after her,to stop her from doing anything stupid. After he had gone John lent against the nearest wall and tried to calm himself. Aware that Sam was watching he turned to the boy.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I was hoping she would never find out."John had answered coldly.

"But that wouldn't be right."Sam turned from his father to finish packing,leaving the two in silence.

Half an hour later Dean returned with a tearful Kim in tow,he kept on whispering to her, trying to help her case. Dean could never stand it when any of his family acted on ways they shouldn't. From crying to acting completely how they shouldn't,Dean couldn't take it because he was the one who had to comfort them. This time was just the same with Kim. As she had been growing up their had been many tears, the first time she broke a bone and the first time a boy had broken her heart Dean always managed with it. Comforting her and agreeing to help her. She had faith in Dean and this time wasn't any different.

As the pair walked into the room John stood up, as if to walk over to his children. Dean had given him a look as if to say not yet and John knew it was in his best interest. Letting his daughter calm down would help the matter. He watched as Sam looked at her,his face etched with worry before Kim walked back over to her bed and started to pack her stuff, sniffing every now and again. John felt guilty as hell at that moment,knowing he might not be able to make it better. Two days later almost everything had been forgotten. But the damage had been done and the family slowly started to fall apart.

A few years later Sam went off to college. Dean was nothing without his brother so he began to drink. His rage slowly began to come out. He became more vicious in each hunt,his anger coming out as he killed whatever he was hunting, bullets going to waste. In the meanwhile he began to woo women to help ease a hole,to help forget about the hurt. It didn't seem to work for him. Kim could tell he was grieving in his own way and she could tell he didn't want her around,cramping his style. So she left. Her father was too angry to stop her and Dean didn't know because she left while he wasn't their. She thought it would help to stop him from hurting anymore. She obviously thought that he didn't want to know her anymore. She grew bitter,waiting for his phone call. It never came and slowly she found herself dragged into a new addiction. One of her junkie friends told her to try heroin,telling her it would help her forget. She found herself spiraling. The drugs taking her time away. She forgot about her troubles and wandered through life, using her addiction as an excuse for the tears she cried. Knowing it was something else.

T'was a lot shorter in the book. Oh well. constructive criticism welcome and to let you know Sam was born a year before Kim. I think she was born in March 1984.So that would make her 8 months younger than Sam. I think? I'l work it out.


	2. Meeting Mr Dean

She lived in a grand castle, high up on a podium and people admired her from far and wide. No wait, thats what she wanted to believe. Yet really she was stuck at the bottom, sniffing and snorting at all hours of the day. The only company she had was the drugs she craved. Yes she had sunk so low as to need to take the vile stuff every single day, just for a release. If only something could help snap her back to her senses before she killed herself.

After a night of heavy snorting Kimberly Winchester just wanted to sleep. The person banging on the door objected to that. She sneezed loudly and woke up. She looked around at her surroundings and found herself in the grubby room that was her kitchen. She had passed out in the early hours of the morning and had lay there on the filthy lino. She wiped at her face to remove the dirt, feeling the imprints of the floor imprinted into her face. She sat up quickly and held her head in pain, swaying slightly she grabbed onto a counter to help her up, not trusting her own feet to keep her balanced. Her head span as all thoughts of the condition she was in were pushed to the back of her mind, her addiction taking its place. She stumbled sleepily through her flat,trying to find her bag.

Wanting her next fix.

She cursed to herself as her arm caught on a table leg. Ignoring the pain, she crawled along the floor,trying to find her bag. Another set of raps echoed around the empty flat and she found herself shouting. Losing where she was for just a minute was horrifying and she banged her head against the hard back of the sofa. She sat on the floor,dazed and tearful. These soon quenched as she saw the bundle under a cushion. Relief washed over her and she picked it up quickly, scared something would take it away from her. Suddenly another series of raps filled her ears.

"Just wait a minute." She shouted, her voice hoarse. She checked what she was wearing, making sure it was suitable before pacing to the wooden door. She fumbled with the poorly built latch and began to struggle to open it. She had always had trouble with that door. Suddenly it sprang open,hitting her knee and causing her to gasp in pain.

"I've already told you. I'm gonna pay the rent soon."Kim mumbled,rubbing her sore limb.

"Do I look like the landlord to you?" She heard the rough voice and snapped her head up.

"Dean?"She questioned, staring at her brother closely before snapping her hand out as if to slap him. He caught the blow before it reached its destination and smiled at her.

"What was that for?" He asked, letting go of her arm slightly. Kim pulled her arm back before setting her gaze at him.

"Well I was checking to see if you were real, because you always catch me out. It's been years and for all I know you could be a shape shifter, or worse."

"Well I see you've never let your guard down. Dad taught you well." Dean watched his sisters face at the mention of their father before letting the thought slip from his mind.

"What do you want from me?" Kim declared the statement,knowing full well that Dean wasn't at her apartment for a friendly meeting.

"We shouldn't talk about such private things in front of the neighbors." Dean indicated with his head and Kim glanced at what he was looking at and saw Marsha Dawn standing in the hallway. The old women had never gotten on with Kim,finding every reason she could to blame Kim for everything, from milk going missing to letters not arriving. Kim grimaced as she stared at Marsha.

"Don't think I don't know what you do in that room. Holding parties, sniffing drugs, holding orgies. Its vile. I'm on to you."Marsha's quiet voice said and Kim could barely hear the elder from where she was stood. Kim felt pity for the old woman,living on her own for many years must have took its strain. She watched as Marsha pointed at Kim several times before shambling back into her apartment.

"Orgies Kim? Sounds interesting." Deans laugh filled the hallway before Kim roughly shoved him into her own apartment.

* * *

The siblings were sat in the small living room,discussing business.

"So you're telling me this place was actually haunted?"Dean asked, playing with his cellphone.

"Nothing serious. Just the ghost of a woman playing tricks on the guests. You know hiding things."

"The whole poltergeist act then?"Dean smirked.

"Uh huh. The owner of the place. He said that if I got rid of it I would get one of the best apartments ever."Kim looked around the room,noting the broken fireplace and cracked wall. "Didn't last long. I stayed too long and he chucked me into this heap."

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?"

"So why you here Dean?"Kim asked, wanting to change the conversation away from her.

"You know I forgot it. Give me a minute."

"I know you're actually pissed at me right now. You're just hiding it behind that fake charade you play."Kim looked at Dean again, watching his expression to show signs of weakness.

"You know me too well then." He replied, shrugging off the comment.

"I think I know you enough to know that you wont say how you really feel so I have to do it for you. Shows how emotionally damaged you are."

"Hey that hurt. And who says I'm not strong. I came down here to see you and drag you into helping my ass didn't I?"

"Wait,what?" Was her reply.

"You heard me. Kim, I need your help right now." Dean lent forward in his seat,looking at her with a serious face. Dad was on a hunt and he hasn't come back."

"Scared the big bad monster ate him are you?"Kim snarled.

"Yeah I guess. So you going to help?"

"No, he's probably just drank himself into a coma or something."

"Why would you say that Kim. He's still your father."

"No he's not. According to the records Alfie Parker is. It said that he lost his child in the house fire that took his wife. But that couldn't have happened could it. And whats with the fire mysteriously striking when i was six. Sounds similar doesn't it Dean." Kim looked away from him, turning her whole body in the chair and drawing her knees to her chest.

"Dad still raised you Kim. He was the only father present in your life so Don't bring this up again."Dean relaxed slightly, noticing how fragile his sister looked right now.

"Well maybe he should of told me sooner. And maybe he should actually **have** told me, not let me find out for myself." Kim closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, hoping to stop her voice from trembling.

"This is a total chic flick moment. Can we stop?" Dean hoped the humor in his comment would help ease the tension in the air.

"Yeah I guess. I'm surprised you held it out that long. So where we headed first?" She smiled slightly and Dean knew she was fine.

"Just get your ass in gear and we can get out of here."Dean stood from his chair and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going? Its going to take me a hell of a time to get ready. I'm a women for Christs sake."

"I was going for some coffee, You want?" Dean walked out of the apartment, head held high. Kim just stared at where he'd been.

* * *

One hour and two coffees later Kim was finally ready.

"Can we go yet?" Dean asked impatiently,sitting in the doorway of the now clean apartment.

"Just a sec." Kim shouted through the door. She had been in the bathroom for the past half hour and Dean was wondering what she was doing in there. If he had seen the sight of his younger sister taking heroin he would have been shocked. Inside Kim was stood by the mirror, looking at her reflection. She reached out the small bag from her pocket. She unwrapped the elastic band keeping the powder in. Slowly she took some out and rubbed it along her gum line. Feeling relief she lent her head against the mirror. She let herself have just a minute for the reaction of the hit she had craved for before re-doing the bag and checking over her reflection. She hoped Dean wouldn't notice her enlarged pupils. Breathing slowly she let herself out of the bathroom.

"Guess who finally decided to come away from the mirror." Dean smiled his trademark smile before letting his expression change to that of concern. "You look weird. Somethings wrong?" He stood up to look closer.

"_Please Don't notice. Please._" She thought to herself.

Oh its just your face. Nothing to worry about."

"Funny!"Kim coughed before slapping Dean lightly. In response he grabbed at her hair,tugging strands of it.

"Dean i finally worked out what your brain focuses on. And this isn't in any particular order. . Lets see. Beer, guns, hunting, licking Dads arse, girls,the impala, more beer,girls and how the impalas doing." Kim laughed at her own joke.

"That sums it up then. Can we go now?" Dean grabbed her suitcase before walking away,Kim on his heel.

They walked in silence to where the 1967 Chevy Impala was parked.

"And I thought you would have got rid of it."Kim looked at the car before running a hand over its surface. She in fact loved the car a lot.

"Well would you get in. I'm itching to get on the road again."

"Dean its not even been that long."Kim looked at her brothers impatient face before laughing.

"Get in before i make you ride in the boot." At his words Kim jumped into the passenger seat before looking back at what she called her home.

"Its a change i guess." She stated, more to herself than anyone else.

Because it would be a big change. One that could go from better to worse in a matter of seconds.

**A.n - **So another chapter. And im going to tell you how I update. When i see fit really. Sometimes you might get a chapter everyday. Somedays you might have to wait a week or two. This is the last one for the week, I know that much. Its because i have lots of coursework to do seeing as I'm taking my GCSE's next year. . and then theirs my social life. That always gets in the way. So if you dont hear from me in a few weeks I havent quit the story. Just havent updated. Thanks for all. Review if you can.


	3. I guess we meet again

Driving in a car for eight hours isn't what a person would call fun. Especially when the driver is fueled on just coffee while the other is a woman who has no idea where they're going. Add the addiction to drugs and an intense need for the toilet you're going to have a problem.

"Would you tell me were the hell we're going?"Kim snapped at Dean. The need for a fix was making her more agitated by the minute which could tip Dean off to her secret.

"It's a secret. I guess you're going to have to wait." Dean drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music that was blaring through the car.

"I'm sick of god damn waiting. Just tell me now!" Kim shouted, hitting the dashboard with her fist.

"If you know then you're going to fuss. And don't hit the car." Dean kept his voice calm.

"Just get their quicker then." Kim dug her fingernails into her palms of her hands,hoping to stop the trembles and keep control over her anger.

"I'm going as quick as I can right now. Just have some patience." Dean gripped the wheel tighter, a sure sign that he was stressed. Dropping the matter would be the most sensible thing for Kim to do, so she sat back into her chair and looked out of the window.

"Well can we stop off at the next diner or something? I really need to pee." She said quietly, her voice only just loud enough to be heard.

"Sure thing. I'm getting hungry." He told her, turning the music up.

* * *

The pair had stopped off at a tiny diner and after a cheap meal, they were back on the road. Both siblings were more relaxed now and chatted on about their youth. By now it was early morning, probably about three in the morning. The cars wheels bounced slightly as it drove over the gravel. Kim strained to see a sign in the darkness and gave up shortly after. The Impala pulled into a clear area and stopped. Dean got out first, Kim in tow. She stepped forward and felt her shoe crush something. She jumped back in fright before peering at it and realizing that it was just a plastic cup. Looking around she saw more. 

"Partehhh." Their heads snapped to where a drunken lad was stood, swigging from a bottle. He saw them looking and began to stagger off into the night. Kim pitied him for a second before letting him slip from his mind, a new mystery in it.

Now will you tell me where we are?" Kim asked Dean.

"No. The best part isn't here yet." Dean whispered to her. He raised a finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet and follow. She stood still for a momentary second before running towards Dean, worried about being left behind. She grabbed at his shoulder.

"You're a pain in the ass Kim." He quipped.

"Thats why you love me so much." She laughed at her own joke quietly. Her and Dean walked down a set of stairs carefully, checking for obstacles. After reaching the bottom she felt Dean walk away.

"Wait here and don't move." He directed. She muttered a quick reply before moving closer to him.

"Please don't do anything stupid whatever you're doing." He pinched her arm slightly before opening a door and walking into a room.

"He's a moron!" She whispered to herself, paranoia flooding her brain.

* * *

Samuel Winchester woke suddenly. He tried to clear his head and ignore the hangover he felt coming over. Maybe that was what was causing the noises he was sure he could hear. Two minutes later another sound emitted from the hallway. Sam sat up and winced slightly from the pain in his head. Another series of sounds filled his ears and hunters instinct took over. He crept from his bed and padded over to the doorway. Peering out, he watched as a figure walked through his living room. Sam was now fully awake and ready to strike. Slowly he edged into the room and waited for the intruder to come back. As soon as he saw the person he charged at him, hitting out. 

The pair sparred for a minute before Sam was pinned to the ground. Sam let himself relax before getting ready to strike, sure that he could protect himself. Looking into the face of the intruder Sam let out a small gasp. It wasn't him was it?

Dean didn't know what to do when his younger brother attacked him. He let his sibling take advantage of the moment for just a minute before showing him who was boss. He had pinned him to the floor.

"Whoa, easy tiger."Dean said

"Dean!" Sam took in a deep breath, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Thats because you're out of practice." Before Dean got the final word out of his mouth, Sam and him had switched roles. Dean was now the one on the floor.

"Or not. Get off me." Dean gasped slightly.

Sam stood up,dragging Dean with him. When standing Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, shaking him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?"

"Ok. All right, we gotta talk Sam." Dean shifted slightly.

"Um, the phone?" Sam pointed towards it. Hoping to clarify his point.

"If I were to call would you have picked up?"

Suddenly a light erupted in the room and the boys squinted. They both turned and stared at the blond woman in the doorway.

"Sam?" She questioned,her voice ladles with sleep.

"Jess hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said,turning to the girl.

"Wait, your brother Dean?"

Dean finally acknowledged what Jess was wearing and as if by magic he made some crack comment. " I love the smurfs. You know I gotta tell you that you are completely out of my brothers league."

"Just let me put something on." She said, looking towards Sam. As if to question him whether his brother always acted like this.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. . . seriously. Anyway I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, to talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you."

"No, no. Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her." Sam squared up, moving over to Jessica.

"Ok, um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.

"Dad's on a **Hunting** trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said, his voice filled with seriousness.

"Jess excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam let his arm drop from around her waist before walking back into their bedroom. He came back out two minutes and walked straight to the door. As he opened it a figure fell onto him. He caught the person immediately before helping them to balance again. Now in the light Sam's befuddled face was not the one Kim wanted to see.

"Uh, hey Sam." Kim choked, her cheeks turning a violent red. "I think I'll just go sit in the car."

She slunk away into the darkness as Sam and Dean stared at each other before continuing to walk out.

* * *

Kim sat in the impala,nodding her head in time to the music coming from the mp3 in her hand. If she had kept her eyes open she would have seen her brothers approaching. But she kept them closed , switching the song over and continuing to nod. 

A short while later someone ripped her earphones out of their place and she found herself glaring at Dean, who had a big grin on his face.

"Move your ass. Sam's riding shotgun." Deans said, walking around the car.

"What? Why? but. ." Kim tried to spit the words out.

"Because I just dragged his ass into this so I think he deserves to ride shotgun."

"Yeah well I was there first." Kim mumbled whilst climbing into the back of the car.

She sulked as Sam sat into the car. She sulked as the car drove out of Stanford. She only calmed down when the Impala was rolling down the highway.

a.n - yeah Im spoiling you again. And theres only one more chapter for this part after this.WOOP. ok then on to business. Not sure if i'l update in the next week or so. I have to write out another part in the book otherwise they'll be nothing to take it from. And thanks for the reviews. They mean alot.


	4. Women in white and another in a hoodie

**A.n - **Theres slight cussing in this chapter but shhhh No one should know

The morning had come quickly and the Impala rolled into a truck stop. Dean jumped from his seat seconds after stopping the car to run into the station. Sam stayed seated and became interested in a small piece of paper. He soon lost this interest and turned in his seat to face his sister. Kim was asleep, her hair spread out on the seat. She breathed in deeply and sniffed before falling back into a soundless slumber.

"You want breakfast?"Sam heard his brother shout out. Turning, he saw Dean waving items of food in his direction.

"No thanks." Sam said. He opened the door and brought his legs out.

"So how'd you pay for all that stuff?"Sam asked, looking at his brother, "You still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well hunting aint exactly a pro'ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah and what names did you put on the applications this time?"

"Uh, Bert Aframain and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean said as he got into the car.

"Sounds about right. I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection."Sam said, leafing through the box.

"Why?" Dean asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes and two. Its the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean grabbed a tape before putting it into the player. "House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. Its Sam ok."

"Sorry Sammy, cant hear you, musics too loud." Dean laughed. The car drove off, music blaring out of the open window.

* * *

Kim woke up in a panic. Her eyes were open but she couldn't see. She sat up in her seat and realized that her brothers had just played a joke on her. She ripped the jacket from her head and was ready to scream at them before a wave of nausea hit her. She looked around the car before peering out of the window. In front of the car there was a library. She instantly knew that her brothers were in there, so she began to get out of the car slowly. As soon as she stood out of the car, a breeze hit her and she knelt down instantly, throwing up her last meal .

"It was disgusting anyway." She stated to herself, wiping around her mouth.

She slowly walked up the set of steps leading to the library, using the railing to help her stay on her feet. She crossed her arms, feeling the cold and walked into the building. She yawned and wavered slightly before opening her eyes again and spotting Sam and Dean, both sitting at a computer. She staggered over and flopped down into a chair, resting her head against the wall.

"Wow you look like crap."Dean remarked.

"State the obvious." Kim whispered weakly.

"Are you Ok Kim? You really do look bad."Sam said, looking closely at her.

"Yep, just peachy. So what are we hunting?" Kim coughed before shuddering, rubbing her arms to try to rid herself of the goosebumps creeping up.

"So anyway, carrying on from before. An hour before they found her, Constance calls 911, Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam read from the article. This got a slight hum from Dean before he continued on. "Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it."

"That bridge looks familiar to you?" Dean pointed to the picture on the computer screen, or the bridge that Troy had died on.

* * *

Two minutes later, Dean was supporting Kim as they walked to the library toilet.

"Tell me again, why are you using me as a leaning post and why do we all have to go to the loo just because you don't have any bladder control?"Dean asked, looking down at his sister.

"Because it's extremely difficult to walk right now and you'll bitch if I puke in your car."

"Good point, just hurry up doing whatever you're doing?" He shouted through the door as she lurched in, hoping to find another wall to lean on.

Inside the room Kim admired how nice and clean it looked. She walked into the nearest cubicle and sat on the seat. She fumbled in her pocket for the small bag and brought it out. She stared at it for a few minutes before opening it, her fingers shaking. She lay out a line on the toilet canister before snorting it. She shook her head after the rest of the substance had disappeared from the shining lid before feeling her whole body relax. She slowly unlocked the door and shambled out. Avoiding the glares from the other woman in the room, she peered into the mirror, checking her appearance. When she was sure that her secret couldn't be found out she walked from the room.

"Someone seems better." Dean said.

"Someone just looked better. I still feel tired as hell."

"Well maybe someone should actually eat. And maybe not sleep for as long."

"I'm not hungry right now." Kim looked at her feet, then at Sam.

"You know, I got some spare. Take it and go somewhere. We can finish this hunt off." Sam took out his wallet and pressed the note into her hand before she could protest.

"Call me when you've finished it." Kim murmured, leaning on Dean again. She started to hum quietly to herself while the trio walked back to the car.

* * *

Kim had wandered around the town for almost a day, occasionally stopping for a fix and a drink. She wasn't tired and blamed it on all the sleep she had had the night before. At first she was glad she was on her own but the novelty soon wore off. Her brothers had still not called her and she began to worry. What if something had gone wrong? Why didn't she go with them?

She slunk into the nearest diner and seated herself into a booth that was hidden. She had sat there for almost two hours before ordering a simple meal. The waiter she had got looked young, maybe about sixteen and with a bad case of acne. He ogled her as she repeated her order over and over again. She ended up shouting at the lad and telling him she wanted her meal soon. He rushed off then and ten minutes later was back with a plate of fresh chips and mug of coffee. She dug in and two minutes later, found the plate empty. Leaning her head back against the foam of the chair, she let herself drift off, falling into sleep.

"You know Sam, I think someone's going to be cranky in the morning."

Kim woke suddenly, jumping at the voice in her ear, her eyes adjusting to the dim light in the room. Leaning over her was Dean with Sam sitting in the seat opposite her. Dean saw that she had awoke and flicked her forehead.

"Stop 'at." She grumbled,slapping at his hand.

"Well hello to you too."

"What the hell Dean,you didn't even call me. I thought you died."

"And you fell asleep in worry." He stepped away from her, letting more light invade her sight.

"I guess I did. I'm just so bloody tired."

"And we didn't call because Sam got into a mess. Me being the hero I am, saved him." Dean beamed.

"You win then. I just wanna go. That bloody waiter keeps eying me up." Kim looked over to the lad and Deans eyes followed.

"I don't think you can do any worse."

"Thanks for that."

"C'mon, get up." Sam helped his sister up and let her lean against him. She yawned and he had to shake her slightly to keep her awake.

Dean held the door open as Sam walked his sister through it and to the impala.

"You're freezing. You gotta get something on your arms." Sam opened the car door with his free hand and let his sister fall onto the seat slowly. He reached out for one of the hoodies he had brought with him. Leaning into the back of the impala again, he struggled to get the jumper on his sister. Somehow he managed it, letting Kim fall back again and into the comfortable position she had just been disturbed from. He got into the front seat just as Dean started up the impala.

They left again,slipping into the darkness of the night.

"She still sleeping?" Dean asked quietly, breaking the silence in the car. They had been driving for a few hours and it must have been about two o clock in the morning.

"Yeah she is. She looked pretty ill before. Theres something wrong."

"I picked up on that and all. We'll get to the bottom of it."

"You sure we should be interfering. What if its personal? Or maybe its just that time for her?"

"I doubt it is Sam. We lived with her for years, shes a hell of a lot more crabby. If its serious we should know. So stop worrying Sammy." Dean turned to Sam and smiled again, trying to ease his younger brother.

"How about listening to some Mettalica?" Sam said, turning the music on to try and help him forget the thoughts whirling around in his head. Dean being the caring person he was,turned the music down a bit,hoping to let both his younger siblings get some rest.

* * *

Kim woke again following the slam of a door. She sat up and looked out of the car to see Dean running back into where Sam was situated. She remembered back to when her brother slipped away, waking her briefly to say goodbye. She had murmured a reply before returning to sleep. Now she was wide awake, feeling something wrong in her gut. A kind of intuition. She watched as Dean sprinted back down the stairs and knew he was worried too. Could he feel it? She jumped out of the car and began to pace to the staircase. Before she reached them Dean burst up, dragging a struggling Sam with him. Sam was screaming,shouting for someone and Kim thought she knew who. Kim's gaze followed the pair before she let it drop. She shuffled back to them, kicking her feet in the dust.

The fire brigade came soon after and the three Winchester children watched as the fire was put out, a crowd gathering and speculating. Sam was stood at the back of the impala, loading a rifle. Dean was close by, watching his brother carefully. Sam looked at Dean before sighing and chucking the loaded weapon back in.

"We got work to do!"

**A.n - **So i guess thats the end of this part. But dont worry. Their shoud be another part next week. Have to write it first. And thanks to all those who took the time to review this. Tis great you took the time. Thats all.


	5. dancing and drinking

A.n- Sorry for the wait. . I kept getting distracted. And thanks for the reviews. Its great to see you can take a few extra seconds to give feedback and whatnot.

Several weeks had passed since Jessica Moore's death and Samuel Winchester couldn't get over her, no thats an understatement. The truth was that he felt guilty for not protecting her. And their was the slightest anger at her leaving him heartbroken. Then there were the nightmares, recurring every night. For the past few weeks, Sam became an even better liar, bottling his feelings up all the way through Black Creek,Minnesota to Wisconsin.But enough on Sam

After their most recent hunt had finished, the Winchesters had looked for a new hunt but it was to no avail.

They had nothing to do!

Kim couldn't stand it anymore, listening to Dean talk was slowly driving her insane. Her eyes wandered over to the bottle of sleeping pills and she bit her lip. If only she took one or two she would fall asleep and be saved from the madness. Then again, it still wouldn't kill the boredom.

Sam was out and neither of the other two wanted to talk about it, knowing full well that he needed his time and space.

Kim was lying on the floor, chucking scrunched up paper balls at the wall. Dean was sat on one of the beds, the laptop resting on his lap.

"Found anything yet?" Kim asked.

"Nope."

Two minutes passed and Kim chucked another piece of paper, aiming for Deans head.

"Found anything yet?" She asked again.

"A desperate need to shoot something. Stop with the asking."

"You're not as funny as you think you are." She huffed at him, chucking another piece of paper. She chuckled as the ball landed in the bin before exhaling and shutting her eyes. Suddenly her phone rang and vibrated on the bedside table.

"Thank god!" Kim exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her phone. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Kimmy, how you doing?" Bam Stravos said.

"Oh god. Its you." She smiled slightly.

"You can try to sound cheerier can't you." Bam laughed down the phone.

Bam had Kim had known each other for many years. Through all the years of moving around they had kept in touch. And when she left her life behind, they found it as a way to make a relationship of it. That had worked for a while but there were many problems in the way.

"So, are you Ok?" She snapped from her daydream to hear him talking.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. We're just having a short break."

Bam had always known about how the family worked. He had never found it strange that they killed ghosts for a living. Well really, he didn't have time to find it slightly disturbing because John Winchester was always on his back. Words rolled around in his head. Threats saying that if he ever hurt Kimberly then the only thing he would be kissing was the butt of a rifle. Bam wasn't stupid enough to mess with a Winchester .

"And how's Sam and Dean?"

"Uh,they're fine. Why did you ask?" Kim spluttered, telling the truth would take a lot longer than a white lie.

"No reason. So I was wondering. . Reckon you could come down. I'm holding a party and I'd love for you to be there."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"Ok see you." She heard the click of the buttons and the call ended. She walked up to the bed and sat on it heavily.

"Dean?" She asked, a childish tone in her voice.

"No Kim." He replied, not looking up from the laptop.

"But you don't even know what i was going to ask."

"Well It sure as hell isn't important because you asked in that annoying tone I've found girls to have."

"But thats not fair. And anyway its a party, Bams. And there will be everything you want there." Kim sulked like a four year old asking for candy, pouting her lips and folding her arms.

"A more normal you and a happier Sammy, or my all time favorite, a better life." Dean had slight humor to his voice, like he was mocking her.

"Uh, no. But there will be beer, lots of it. And girls. So you can lose yourself." Dean looked at his sister at the mention of two of his favorite words.

"Well you know I'm in then." Dean smiled at her before continuing on with his search. Two minutes passed and Kim flung a previous piece of paper at Dean.

"Found anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

* * *

Kim found Sam to be a lot harder to persuade because he found reason after reason to escape from it. 

"But why?" Kim pouted again, practically begging on her knees.

"Its a waste of time and Dad would hit the roof."

"So, your point is?" Kim looked up at him before making her eyes wide in an attempt to pull the famous puppy-dog look.

"Give her a break here Sam. She doesn't deserve the lecture. We all need a rest and theirs nothing to hunt. No unexplained deaths or unusual sightings. It's a dry season. So we may as well go and have some fun." Dean stood up and patted his brothers arm.

Sam bit his lip before looking from Dean to Kim.

"Ok, so where it this party?" He managed a grin before being pulled into a headlock by Dean.

Two days later, the Impala rolled into San Antonio and by nightfall, they had reached Bams house. The three had stepped out of the car as if it had almost been practiced, with the elegance and timing. The two Winchester brothers were led by Kim, who was no stranger to the area.

The trio walked into the house and through the crowds of people.

"Kitchens over there, main room there. Bedrooms upstairs and theres three bathrooms, one outside the kitchen and the other two upstairs." Kim pointed in the direction of each room before walking off, leaving her brothers in a sea of people.

She wandered around the house before she spotted Bam. He was stood in the hallway, looking out of the open front door and she suspected him to be waiting for her. Kim snook up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands

"Hey snot face!" She mocked.

"Kimmy!" He shouted, turning around and grabbing her into a bear hug. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"And miss this. No chance."

"Well I'm glad you here. So lets get into the spirit." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him into the kitchen. Bringing out a bottle of wine from the cupboard, he looked back towards Kim.

"Got us something special."

"And the occasion is?" She asked.

"Am I not allowed to treat you?"

"Fair enough. Get some poured then."

Bam poured two glasses of the white sparkling drink and passed one to her.

"To good health." The raised their glasses before drinking.

"Like thats ever going to happen." Kim laughed.

One drink turned into several, which then turned into more and more, and the duo, Kim and Bam were drunk, stood atop the table, trying to avoid hitting their heads on the light fixture as they danced ridiculously.

"Neck this Sam." Dean ordered, putting another plastic cup into Sam's hand.

"Why?" Asked Sam, speaking with a rather childish voice, a sure sign of the hangover to come.

"Just do it." Dean could hold his drink, unlike his family members, so he was less worried. Sam did as he was told, happy to follow his brothers orders. He drained the cup in a few seconds before looking back to Dean.

"Over there Dude." Dean turned Sams head to the right direction.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam sobered up for a split second before feeling giddy.

"I guess she's always like this. Drink this Sam." Dean passed another cup to Sam. Dean liked him better drunk.

Hours passed quickly and many of the people had either crawled home or passed out on the floor. A few were still awake and this included Kim and Bam. They had managed to empty another bottle of wine and were too drunk to function properly.

"Can we now?" Bam asked before hiccuping.

"Jush wait a minute. I need to see that they're both here." Kim staggered around the house before spying strands of Sam's hair on the floor, behind the sofa. She then spotted Dean, lying on the floor with someone. Pleased with her work, she walked tipsily back to Bam and the two proceeded to crawl up the stairs and into the main bedroom.

"The damn birds wont shut up."

The first thing Kimberly thought of when she woke up that morning. She winced as a newly formed pain ran through her entire body. She didn't want to move just yet, knowing that she deserved every symptom of a hangover to hit her. Someone groaned next to her and she eased her head, turning it slowly. Bam opened his eyes slowly before coughing.

"How much did we drink?" He asked with a croaky voice.

"Too much. I need more sleep." Kim closed her eyes again and instantly fell back into slumber.

The couple woke a few hours after and moved slowly, pain and nausea consuming them. Detouring into the bathroom was a cruel task and walking down the stairs could be considered death. They reached the dining room and Kim almost flung herself into a chair, happy to be off her legs. Kim propped herself up with one arm and used the free one to run it through her hair. She grumbled and Dean placed a mug in front of her and she took a sip of the hot coffee before spitting it back out.

"Use a clean cup next time." She lent her head on her arm before closing her eyes. Sam walked in then, with bloodshot eyes and hair a mess.

"That was a bad idea."He croaked

"I am never drinking again." Kim said, before rubbing at her eyes.

"Found you bag in the car. Though you would need it." Dean chucked a small bag at her, not realizing that it wasn't closed.

"Dean. Wait!" She shouted, watching as several items clattered to the floor.

He bent down to pick them up as Kim stared with a look of shock on his face. Suddenly he appeared from behind the counter, face full of fury

, holding up a small bundle, Kims small bundle of drugs.

"Care to explain this Kim?"

A.n- So yeah I changed Bams character. And everything abut it. But looking back the previous edition was lame in a way. Oh well . review if you can.


	6. All that pain from a little package

_A.n - a little bit of language but ssshhh no one knows. I dont want to push it up to an M until absolutely neccesary. Tell me if you think I should though._

"Uh. Well, they're. . ." She stammered.

"Drugs Kim! Drugs! So what the hell are you doing with them?" Dean stood above her, glaring.

"I was holding them for. . A friend."

"Don't lie. You're a dirty junkie Kim. So in the four years that you were away, you were snorting with all your friends." Dean hadn't raised his voice yet, but it had gone cold, just like his eyes.

"You know what Dean. So what if I was fucking snorting all damn day. Because I enjoyed it, and thats all that matters."

"Get up, **now**. We need to talk." He grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the door.

"Get off me." She squealed, tugging at her arm and trying to slap at his face. "You're hurting."

Bam ran after them, carrying Kims bag with him. "Wait a minute."

"Get me my shotgun Sam. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch for involving Kim in this shit." Dean kept a tight grip on Kims arm while straining to punch Bam.

" Dean. Stop it!" Kim stood on his foot and he let his grip loosen. She stood in front of him before walking out, losing the battle. Dean turned to give Bam a look of vengeance before Sam slammed the door, added only for the effect.

* * *

After Dean had dragged his struggling sister into the Impala, avoided crashing into another car as Kim hit him viciously and almost punched Sam, he found himself stopping at a motel. While Sam ran in to get a room, Kim and Dean sat in silence, only passing glances through the mirror.

Room twelve was now booked for Mr Samuel Dackson and his companions. Dean stepped into the grimy room and chucked Kim onto the nearest bed.

"Now their was no need for that Dean." She said sarcastically, swiping her unbrushed hair from her face.

"How stupid can you be Kim?" What the hell were you thinking taking drugs?" He shouted, pacing the room.

"So when does the whole macho, hide my feeling thing come into this Dean?" Kim lounged on the bed, laughing at his reaction. "I know you too well Dean."

"It's not me thats the problem. Its you. So why decide to ruin you life?"

"Maybe its because I was adopted. Or maybe because I couldn't hunt. Or my all time favorite, you didn't seem to want me."

"And what makes you say that?" Dean looked slightly confused, stopping to stand at the door.

"Sam ran off. John, he just wouldn't look at me properly, and you. You were too cut up about precious Sammy leaving. And then you left me out of hunts, simple things and all. And I got bored." She pouted. "I remember how you were. You would sacrifice yourself to save Dad, Sam. But it was never me."

"You're wrong. Don't you remember the doppleganger in Texas, and their was that time that poltergeist lobbed a frying pan, aiming for you. I jumped in front and ended up knocking myself out." Dean chuckled lightly.

"You just Don't get it, do you?" Kim grabbed her bag before walking into the bathroom, closing the door so violently the hinges shook.

Sam was sat on the floor, leaning his head on the bathroom door. Every now and again he would shout to Kim, trying to persuade her to talk to him. It wasn't working so far.

Dean was sat on one of the beds, humming and tapping his fingers together. He had given up trying to lure Kim out a long time ago. He never did fully understand woman and their hormones.

Kim had been in the small bathroom for almost an hour. She had hoped that Sam would stop calling to her because, oh was his voice breaking her. She was just glad she didn't have to see his eyes. She didn't think it was possible to feel any guiltier.

In the time she had been in there, she had satisfied her growing craving and gotten herself dressed, spending time on washing her hands. She tip-toed over to the door and put her ear to the door, listening for movement on the other side. After making sure that both her brothers were in the room, she slipped over to the toilet and put the seat down. She stood onto it and opened the window, trying to see if she would fit through the small box. Realizing she could take risks, she used the toilet for leverage. She squeezed her body through the small hole and landed on the other side badly, scuffing up her jeans and scraping her hands. Ignoring the pain, she snuck around to the front of the motel before finding herself at the front. She was now stood in front of her own room, and the Impala. She crept to the door of the car and got in, smiling sincerely. She set to work on hot wiring the car

* * *

The Winchester brothers were sat in the room they had when they heard the Impala start up.

"Is that..?" Sam queried, hurrying to the window. Dean was already there and they saw Kim start to drive off with the Impala. Dean ran from the room, shouting obscurities at the retreating pair. All Kim did was wave.

"How did she get the keys?" Sam asked, staring into the space that the impala had just been in.

"Uh, dude!" Dean held up the keys.

"You didn't?"

"Did what Sam?"

"Taught her how to hot wire a car."

"It was an essential skill. And I didn't think she'd need it, or at least remember what I taught her."

"Well you dropped yourself in that one then." Sam grimaced.

Dean groaned before stomping back into the room.

"And this is what I get for helping people. No one is touching my car **again**!"

The pair were back in the room now, a furious Dean was pacing the room while Sam tried for the hundredth time to get in touch with Kim. Suddenly his phone rang and he almost dropped it.

"Where are you Kim?" Was his first question as he answered.

"Is that her. You let me speak now. Kim, if you've so much as scratched my car I swear I'll kill you."Dean shouted across the room.

"Tell him I haven't damaged his precious car. I'm not that stupid." She said.

"So, where are you Kim?"

"I'm playing hide and seek Sammy. And guess who's counting, oh, and walking. See you soon." She laughed down the phone before ending the call.

"She's gone back to Bams. So I guess we're walking." Sam stood up quickly, ignoring the look his brother was giving him.

"So we're supposed to walk a coupl'a miles and make it there before she does." Dean started to put his leather jacket on.

"Uh, no. But we are supposed to walk it. We can just walk fast." Sam paraded from the room, Dean close to his heel.

* * *

Kimberly had driven back to Bams house, letting her brothers walk the long distance in between the two destinations. Speeding down the streets had been such an an adrenaline rush for Kim and she thought it was almost as good as heroin.

She turned the car swiftly, stopping it outside Bams house at a peculiar angle. She waltzed in, sitting herself at the breakfast bar once more. She stared around the empty room before smiling at Bam.

"So, what have I missed?" She grinned.

"I don't think you understand the situation Kim." He said grimly.

"What situation?" She asked, trying to ignore his glare.

"Its not funny Kim. You come walking in here like nothings happened. You of all people have to realize that." He took her hand in his before breathing deeply. "Your brothers, I think they deserve an explanation from you."

Kim snatched her hand back before jumping from the chair. "I don't need you help or sympathy. I don't want to tell them and thats final."

"You're being immature now." He grabbed at her arm but she pulled it away roughly.

"Get off me!" She shouted. "Why are you saying this Bam. Why are you defending **them**. Its me you should be looking after. Or has it slipped your mind that you're the one that helps me be who I am." She snarled, cradling her arm like it was broken.

"You're twisting my words. What makes you think that I'm on their side?"

"Because your scared of them! Why can't you even defend me when I need you to. Why the sudden change of heart?" Kim couldn't help keep the hurt from her voice and she felt her eyes prickling.

"Please don't be like this Kim." He followed her as she walked towards the door.

"Be like what Bartholomew? Because right now I'm confused as to what people want me to be." She huffed, wrapping her arms closer to herself.

"Please don't go." He shouted after her as she walked down the front path. "I'm sorry!" He wasn't sure whether she had heard him. He found himself slamming the door roughly, pounding his fist against it and falling to the floor, bringing his arms to his head.

Kim wouldn't fall apart just yet. Not in the middle of a garden, how she was. She numbly walked to the car and couldn't even remember opening the door. She found herself gripping the wheel tightly, so tight that her knuckles went white. and the keys were left ignored on the dashboard. As she gripped the wheel, she found that the tears started to fall, rolling down her cheeks and dropping to the floor.

She cried for the next hour.

How had this all happened by a simple mistake?

* * *

"I guess we found you. It would have helped if you had turned the car on." Dean stood at the car door, looking in on the window. Kim wiped at her damp cheeks, hoping to erase the tear tracks and embarrassment. Dean saw the pain but ignored it. He didn't like to get involved with his sisters feelings because it would always cause more. So instead he sat in the car with her.

"So you gonna drive this thing or what?" Dean passed her the keys and she started the car up without a word shared.

They drove until midday, turning every now and then.

* * *

Kim was tired, her sight was blurry and she was itching for a fix. So much she found herself trembling and feeling panicked.

"Stop here." She heard Dean say. Doing as said, she stopped the car and stood out into the fresh air. Looking up, she saw a diner, surprisingly clean and modern.

The pair walked in to the white room in silence and sat themselves at a diner furthest away from the crowds of people eating. Shortly after, a waitress came over to take their order and left smiling as Dean wooed her with his smile. He looked to Kim and saw the look of disgust on her face.

They sat in silence again until their coffees arrived.

"So want to talk about this?" He asked, watching as she took a small sip from her drink.

"No!" There was so much anger in the word Dean knew she was severely annoyed.

"Good, because I do." Dean puffed out his cheeks before continuing. "Want to tell me what's going on in your head Kim? Why'd you do it? I mean take them."

She sighed, playing with the mug in front of her. "I. . Guess I needed some release, you know. It all got too much for me." She kept on playing with the mug, her hair falling into her face.

"But you knew the consequences Kim. So why risk it?"

"The same sob story as everyone else. A friend of a friend told me it would help blow off steam. Stupidly took some. Hey presto, you got an addiction right there." Kim let the mug go before beginning to tap her fingers on the table top, the need for a fix gripping her.

"So how'd you pay for it?"

"Bam did. He was the only one who knew because he was the only one I told. He sent me the money to look after myself."

"Why him. Why did you think you couldn't tell us?"

"Because of this Dean. So stop with the third degree please." Kim sighed. "You don't know how humiliating this is for me right now. I was hoping you would never find out. If only we could have everything we wanted in life."

"You know. All the way here, Sam was telling me about different methods of help. So we were thinking about putting you in rehab." He ignored her last remark, knowing she meant none of it.

"No! I'm not going there and you wont make me." She looked at him, her gray eyes flaring with pain.

"Ok, we wont send you there then. But we are going to help you. I mean that." Kim looked at Dean and he flashed a smile at her, one he shared only for his family.

"Thanks. So you think its a good time to remind me about the frying pan incident?" She smiled a shy smile too.

"Huh, ok then. I'll order two more drinks while you pop into the loo over there and sort yourself out."He flinched as he thought of what she would be doing before looking at her again. She smiled again before moving from the table and making her way to the bathroom.

_A.n - So a chick flic moment. Dean may have been acting out of character but it was neccesary for him to have the talk with her. And I need your opinions on a little drabble type chapter. well its not a chapter but more of a flashback. Its basically a little bit of humour with a little bit of romance between Kim and Bam. . but if you dont want your time wasted by that chapter then tell me. . Because the vhaoter after that really starts to warm it up. So anyway_

_read and review. _

_Laura x_


	7. Kodak moments 1

_A.n – More of a flash back chapter than ever. Not really relevant and that is why I am posting it with another chapter. So you don't have to read if you don't want. You're not going to miss much._

_Dean 13_

_Sam 9_

_Kim 8_

"You be careful now. A poltergeist is always dangerous. Even if the most damage they can do is move kitchen equipment around." John Winchester warned his children for the hundredth time that night. It wasn't that they disobeyed him. It was just that they were at stages in life were concentration was lacking.

Dean was a teenager and became even more interested in girls.

While Sam was coming home from his most recent school with books bigger than the last. That boy could recite a Shakespeare poem backwards but he couldn't even remember how to clean a gun.

And Kim was very against them hunting and killing the things they did. Its not that she was invisible to the danger of spirits, she just didn't think they all had to be evil. The first time she had argued back on a hunt, telling her father not to hit Casper, scared him a lot.

When they had gotten home from the hunt that night, he punished Dean for letting her watch that damn movie all the time.

"How come I only get a small gun Daddy? Dean's got a shotgun. How come he gets the shotgun Dad? Why do I have to the the pistol? Sammy has a shotgun too. Why can't I have one?" John tutted at his daughters questioning mind before squatting on the ground, level with her.

"It's because they're big enough to have one. You're still too young Kimberly. So stop asking questions and tell me how you get rid of a demon." He watched the small child bite her lip, thinking deeply for a few minutes.

He had patience with his daughter. She always thought a lot. As helpful as it may be, it could also get her into trouble.

"Exorcism." Sam stated, just as Kim was about to say it.

"You stole my question Sam. No fair." She pouted, folding her arms.

"You were too slow, stupid."He pulled a face before flinching as Kim jumped on his foot.

"Dad, he's saying mean things about me."Kimberly squealed.

"She bit me Dad. She just bit me." Sam moaned, holding his sister in a headlock.

John Winchester just groaned and placed his head in his hands. He loved his children in all but there were days when they bugged the hell out of him.

"So have you finished bickering kids?" He stood towering over his children.

"Yes sir." Samuel and Kimberly said. Sam was pushing his already too long hair from his eyes and Kim was staring down at her shoe.

"Good, because we have to go and get rid of the poltergeist now. Its becoming more dangerous each day that passes. Ok so you know what to do. Kimberly, did you here me? What do we have to do?"

"We have to stay together, stay vigilante, watch each others backs and not to get distracted."

"So she is useful for somethings." Dean remarked, laughing slightly.

"You're a pig Dean." She whispered as her father walked into the silent house.

The three Winchester children followed, eyes open and guns pointing ahead. A floorboard creaked suddenly and Kim jumped, latching onto Sams arm.

"What do you think you're doing Kim. This isn't a time to be scared." She heard her father whisper.

"Sorry sir." She replied before looking at Sam. This was one of the bigger hunts the two younger children had been on and the fear was evident in their eyes.

"Dean, watch you sister. I'm going to take Sam and get the second floor covered. Do not let her out of your sight. You got me?" John turned to look at his eldest.

"Yep, I got you. Come on Kim, lets go find the big bad ghost." Dean strained to see his sister walk towards him and when he could feel her by his side, he continued to walk.

"And on no account, do you go into the kitchen. You need me to help with that. So just scout around the rest of the house first."

"We got you dad." Dean was already walking away, swinging his gun over his shoulder. Kim, toddling behind him.

* * *

"Look at these Kim." Dean pointed out the stuffed animals covering the walls.

"Ew, thats gross. Who would want to do that?" She asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Crazy people." He flicked one of the animals, a fox and watched with fascination as it swung around.

"Dad'll go crazy if he sees you messing with peoples stuff. Do you think all these animals could be haunting the crazy man. What if they try to eat me. I'm small so they might." Dean looked at his sister, wondering where that thought came from, and saw the worry in her face.

"Hey, no animal would want to eat you. You're too squirmy and small." He chuckled, before kneeling down. "And nothing would ever hurt you."

"Because you and Daddy and Sam wouldn't let it." She chippered.

"Exactly. So lets go check the rest of the house." He led her away from the room full of stuffed dead things and into another room.

* * *

"Found anything?" John asked.

"Nope, nothing."

"Some man keeps dead birdies and animals in a room. Me and Dean saw them." Kims voice sounded loud in the quiet hallway and the two elder Winchesters shushed her.

"What I do?" She pouted her lips again.

John Winchester couldn't stand it when his daughter did this. A habit picked up from the playground, he presumed. And now, whenever his daughter was punished or someone said something wrong to her, she pouted.

"Can we go to the kitchen now?" Sam asked, flicking his gun with his finger rapidly.

"Last stop ain't it Sammy." Dean smacked his brother up top his head, messing up his hair.

"Stop fighting and be quiet." John warned his children.

"Yeah Dean. Stop fighting with Sam." Kim mocked her fathers deep voice.

"That goes for you too Kim. I don't want to hear your voice again." John Winchester walked away, leaving his children to run and catch up to him.

They walked into the kitchen in silence, all with guns raised. The room had been trashed, food covered the floor and cutlery was strewn across the counter tops.

"Be careful now. It could be anywhere."

"We getcha Dad." Dean spluttered, stepping in a pile of rice.

"Ew, thats disgusting." Kim stated, dodging a puddle of milk.

This received a warning from their dad before he turned around. Suddenly a spoon skidded along the floor and between Sams legs.

"That was freaky." He shivered.

Another spoon was chucked at his head but he ducked, only to receive a sauce pot to his legs. His knees buckled and he fell into a puddle of oats.

"Now who eats oats anymore?" He murmured, rubbing at his sore legs.

"Old men do Sammy. Sarah from school told me." Kim walked further into the kitchen, following her father.

A butter knife sprang from a draw and landed inches away from Deans head. He pulled it out from the wall and stared at it.

"He's getting out of control now." Dean looked at the knife before dropping it to the floor.

Another knife was chucked and it flew past Johns head, millimeters away from his ear.

"Lets make this quick." He walked away, leaving Kim unattended.

"Hello Mr Ghost." She whispered into the room. "My names Kim. Whats your name?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing Kim?" Dean stopped in his tracks, staring at his sister.

"I'm talking to Mr Jefferson. He told me he didn't like you pointing guns at him." She told Dean, shifting herself round to look at the cooker.

"Well, we have to Kim. Otherwise he will hurt other people." Dean took a step forward and regretted it as a fork caught in his leather jacket,which was only just thick enough to stop the metal prongs scratching his skin.

"He told me that he doesn't want to go. He doesn't like chucking the forks and spoons around but he has to. He wants us to go." She lowered her gun before smiling into the empty patch by the door.

"What are you doing Kimberly? Raise your weapon." John shouted, pacing towards his daughter.

Suddenly a frying pan flew across the room and John leapt back. His eyes followed the stray piece of equipment and saw it heading for his youngest.

"Dean!" He shouted.

Dean saw the pan and sprinted over to Kim. Pushing her out of the way and taking the hit from the pan. It hit him in the back of his head and he grunted before falling to the floor.

"Why'do you push me Dean. That wasn't funny." Kim stood back up before walking up to her older brother. "Dean?"

"Come on. Sam get your sister out. I'm going to carry Dean out of this place." John lifted his son up, avoiding yet another knife before walking out hastily, following his two younger children.

The next day John went back and got rid of Mr Jefferson.

And Kim went on to tease Dean about the frying pan incident for years.


	8. Hours and days merge into each other

_A.n – So, theres some language in this chapter too. It's probably going to become a regular. This chapter is my pride and joy so far. I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed how it worked out. I hope you enjoy it too. The chapter is supposed to be set out like it is. _

* * *

It had only been seven hours.

Seven hours since her fix.

Seven hours since she had left Bam.

Seven hours since Sam had taken away to drugs.

Seven hours since she had felt entirely happy.

Seven hours ago she had felt perfect.

Now she was doubting.

Her eyes wouldn't stop watering. she couldn't pick things up because of the trembles. The cramps were killing her and the chills were driving her insane.

And the craving.

The caving was so bad she didn't think there could be any more pain possible.

She just wanted to die.

And it was seven hours in.

* * *

Twenty four hours in, Kim didn't see point in the whole withdrawal method.

It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep.

_So why was she yawning?_

"You ok Kim?" Her head snapped round and she tried to focus on Sam with her watery eyes.

She kept her lips clamped together, in fear of vomiting everywhere.

"_You know you're going to. So why bother holding it in."_

She ignored the voice and kept pacing the room, hugging herself.

_"Why is it so fucking cold?"_

She had tried to keep warm, putting layer after layer of jackets on. If only it would work. And the flesh on show was covered in goosebumps.

Sam had said these were expected.

She suddenly felt something rise in her throat and the panic flared up.

"_Move now or else you're not going to make it."_

She dashed to the bathroom, leaving the room in darkness. She was bent over the bowl, bringing up anything that she had eaten in the last day or so.

Not a lot in fact.

She dry-heaved a few times, tears running down her cheeks. And then Sam was in the room, rubbing her back and talking to her in a low voice, whispering nice words to calm her down. She spat into the bowl, trying to remove the acidic taste in her mouth.

"_You really have messed up Kimberly."_

She let Sam lead her into the main room and cuddle up to him, both leaning against the wall for sleep. He moved a stray piece of her hair and looked at her. Kims eyes settled on the bottle of sleeping pills and she muttered one word.

"Please?"

"Just this once." Sam tutted before moving away from her. She almost fell onto the floor but steadied herself and her eyes followed Sam. He grabbed the small bottle of pills, his bed sheet and a glass of water before returning to his sister. Sam wrapped the sheet around the both of them before helping her to take the small pills.

They fell asleep shortly after.

When Dean woke up that morning and saw his two siblings sleeping, he watched them for almost an hour before moving as quietly as he could and go get breakfast.

The scene was to innocent to disturb.

* * *

Thirty eight hours into the withdrawal, Kim destroyed the room. Dean and Sam had left her for ten minutes and they came back to a trashed room. Clothes littered the floor and and furniture had been turned over. Dean scanned the room and found Kim behind one of the upturned beds, holding her hands tightly.

"I couldn't find them." She stuttered. "I need them Dean."

Dean maneuvered the bed and knelt down in front of Kim.

"You don't need them anymore Kim."

"Yes I do Dean, its worse than dying."

"We can see that Kim. But it's the only way you're going to get better." Dean took one of her hands and looked at her face,

"It hurts . . Everything does. The craving."

"Kim. We, couldn't get you any methadone. The doctor." Sam sighed. "He said you would have to go in to see him but you're in no state to. We were talking about it and we think the only way to help would be to knock you out to sleep. We don't want you dependent on sleeping pills and aspirin." Sam said sympathetically.

"Trust you to think of that. Just do whatever you have to. I want the pain to go away." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"We're going to make this as pleasant as we can." She heard Dean say.

* * *

Fifty hours into the withdrawal, Kim pulled a gun on her own brother.

She couldn't take it any longer. Why were her brothers being so evil to her? Taking away the one thing she was dependent on.

She was empty, her loss of appetite stopping her from eating. She couldn't even throw up anymore. Her throat was sore and the pain was too much, building too quick.

And the bad thing was.

Every single pill the Winchester had, had been disposed of.

She was desperate, The craving was worse than being ripped limb from limb still alive.

She just needed her fix.

So when Dean stepped out of the bathroom that morning, he was faced with a pistol. The pistol full of bullets and the initials KW carved into it. He was shocked none the less, to see his sister with glassy eyes and a fine layer of sweat on her face from the hot flushes, pointing a handgun at his head.

"Put the gun down Kim." He ordered, raising one of his hands, inching forward.

"Stop moving. Where are they?" She screamed, her hands trembled and her eyes watering severely.

"We've been through this already. You don't need them."

"I do. I fucking do need them. It's not fair!" She shouted, steadying the gun.

"You don't need them. You just want them. And thats because you're weak Kimberly." Dean said calmly, even though he had a loaded pistol pointed at his head.

"_Shitshitshit. Wheres Sammy?"_

"I need them more than anyone knows. Why can't you see that it's hurting me." She cried, tears falling from her eyes, blurring her vision.

"We got rid of them Kim. Now lower the god damn gun."

"**No**!" She screamed again, gripping the gun tighter in her hands.

"What do you want me to do Kim. I don't have them, neither does Sam."

"Don't fucking lie. I checked the car and the room. There not there. You must have them."

At that moment, Sam walked into the room, dropping the bag he had been carrying, coffee spilled over the floor as he watched the scene play out.

It was dangerous. She was dangerous. .

"_You're losing it Kim. They're going to get through to you. So shoot him quick and maybe the other one will tell you were your drugs are."_

"Where the hell are my drugs Sam?" She turned to him, blinking several times as dizziness took over her body. She pointed the gun at his chest before snarling as best she could.

"We got rid of them. Theres no way you can get them back now."

"Why did you get rid of them. You know I need them so much."

"We know Kim. And thats why this is going to hurt like hell." She put more pressure on the trigger, anger taking over. Just as she was about to shoot her brother, someone barreled into her.

"Duck!" Dean shouted, tackling Kim to the ground.

A shot was fired and missed Sam by an inch, embedding itself in the dry wall.

For a few seconds, Sam couldn't focus. But slowly his sight returned and he sat up. Looking over to his left, he saw Dean restraining Kim, while trying to wipe at her tears.

The whole day was fucked up.

* * *

Seventy hours in, Dean and Sam came back to the room they had left. There was no mess, no signs of distress, and no crazy sisters trying to shoot them.

The reason for that was that they had taken the guns from her that day and hidden every single weapon. Well Sam had. Dean had gone off to a bar for the night after having to put Kim to sleep in a brutal manner.

Sam almost felt sorry for their excuse of a family.

It had been only three days and nothing was right anymore. The most Kim had talked was when she was begging for her drugs. And even that had began to become a routine.

Wake up, explain why they were doing this to her, try to get her to eat. And then put her to sleep.

And this day was no different. It was a Wednesday, meaning the Winchesters had to go shopping for provisions. What would have been a half hour job turned into two hours.

It was all Deans fault.

He had met some nice girl and flirted for a while before dragging Sam into helping her do her shopping. Sam persisted, whispering nastily to Dean that they had a drug deprived sister in their room and she could be doing anything. Dean had ignored the harsh words and continued to walk with the girl.

Sam wanted to get back to the motel. Because Kim hadn't been looking great at all. Sam knew she was a serious case because he had looked it up on the computer.

She had fallen fast.

But she refused to go into a rehab center, begging for them not to put her in one.

So they didn't and now all he could worry about was what she was going to do next.

When they arrived at their room, everything was the same as when they left.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, putting down the bags he had been carrying.

Dean was laughing at a joke Rachel had made. His charm had persuaded her to come back for coffee and Dean almost forgot about Kim.

"Uh, the bathroom?" He bit his lip in confusion.

"Who's she?" Rachel asked, placing her handbag on the table.

"Our sister. She's not entirely well right now."

"Should I go?" Rachel asked, making to pick her handbag up.

"No stay, she's probably just having a bath." Dean smiled again, placing two coffee cups down.

"You must be great brothers. Doesn't it annoy you that you all have to live together?"

"No, we just got used to it." Dean turned away, his cheeks turning red at the compliment.

Sam was banging on the bathroom door, calling for Kim.

"She's not answering Dean." He said matter of factly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to us."

"No, Dean, She knows she has to. Break the door down."

"No. I am not doing that Sam." Dean shook his head.

"Do it or I will." Sam glared at his brother, who made no effort to move. "Fine then, I will."

Sam counted to three under his breath and barged into the door, which opened easily. He looked around the room before shouting.

"Dean!"

"_Shit. Whats happened. Whats wrong?"_

Dean barged his way into the room to find Sam leaning over Kim. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kim laying on the floor, a huge wound on her head, blood dribbling from it. Her hair was matted with the warm liquid and a small puddle had formed by her head. His legs went numb and he found himself shocked to the spot.

"Dean. Dean?" He heard Sam shout. The voice sounded far away, as if through water. He watched as Sam pressed a towel to the gash, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Dean. Stop fucking standing there and help." Sam pressed even harder, trying to check his sisters pulse.

"**Dean**!"

Sound filled Deans ears, a roaring at first which began to get louder. And then he could hear again. His mind snapped into overdrive and he shouted into the other room.

"Rachel, I need you to look in the cupboard under the sink. There is a first aid box in there. Bring it me." He rushed to his brothers side.

"How did this happen?" He looked at Sam.

"Best guess is that she passed out and caught her head on something, possibly the corner of the shower." Sam took the towel away from the wound. It was heavy and had been stained red. He reached for another one and pressed it once more onto the wound.

Rachel appeared suddenly and gasped when she saw Kim and the puddle of crimson red on the floor.

"Rachel!"Dean snapped.

She passed him the box and he opened it before taking out a needle and thread. His hands shook as he put the thread through the hole in the needle. He never once winced as he started to stitch up the gash. The flow of blood soon stopped and Dean finished stitching up the wound.

He picked his sister up carefully and walked into the main room. Placing her down on the bed, he looked at her and took in how ill she looked. Her skin was pale and she had black circles around her eyes. She looked withdrawn and thin, not like the person she had been when she had left. Dean could of cried at that moment. He had never realized a thing.

And look where his blindness had got her.

Rachel left shortly after that, promising not to say anything to anyone about the day. Sam spent most of the rest of the day in the bathroom, scrubbing the tiles vigorously, even though they were clean.

And Dean sat with Kim, watching her and cursing softly to himself.

She didn't awaken for three days.

* * *

One hundred and forty four hours in, Kim woke up from the mini coma she had been in. The three days she had been sleeping were filled with anxious brothers trying to bring her back and nightmare.

The nightmares.

Kim woke with a gasp and a cry the third day, waking Dean immediately.

He had hardly left her side for the past few days, getting up to use the toilet and eat. He slept by her side and talked to her in his waking hours.

A way to show he cared.

So when she woke with a gasp and a cry, Dean woke up and Sam rushed over.

"Kim, hey, stay awake." Dean slapped her lightly as her eyes closed again.

She lifted her hands to her face and caught the stitches. Wincing, her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"You fell and caught your head. We had to stitch you up." Dean smiled down at her.

"Oh god." She sighed.

"You scared the hell out of us this week Kim."

"Wasn't my fault." She murmured, trying to raise her head.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, putting a glass of water to her lips.

She took a sip before coughing.

"Hungry. I have this awful taste in my mouth." She chuckled before pulling a sour face.

"Yeah. Pretty much Sams fault. He said you needed to eat so he forced some vegetable soup down your throat."

"Thanks for that Sam." She sniffed before biting her lip. "Did I really do all the things I remember?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry. You know, for the gun incident." She closed her eyes again.

"Thats O.k. It wasn't you anyway. But you're banned from the weapons for a while." Dean swiped a stray hair from her eyes before looking to Sam.

"So Sam, you paying for dinner?"

Sam grumbled before getting out his wallet. "You owe me." He called to Dean, walking out and closing the door quietly.

"So, you still feeling any cravings?" He asked Kim.

She turned her head away before nodding slightly, indicating a yes.

"Are they bad?"

"Not as much. Its just like a toothache."

"Good, because if you ever point a gun at me again, I will have to kill you."

"Yeah, whatever. I want to go back to sleep." She muttered, pulling the bedsheets up.

Dean watched for a few minutes before pulling his arm gently from under her head and walking into the bathroom.

Everything was swell.

* * *

On the seventh day, everything was well.

Only the slightest craving was present and it could hardly be felt. Kim was up and about and had gained a bigger appetite. The only bad memory left visible, was the black mass of stitches in Kims head.

The whole thing could be seen as a blessing.


End file.
